What Would Happen Part 2
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -sequel to What would Happen- Shuichi's uncomfortable with Yuki's distant behavior but when he comes home one night and finds out that a woman claims that she had a child to him. Will this be the end to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

In honor of the long awaited sequel to Gravitation, I will publish my own sequel to Gravitation's What Would Happen

----------------------------------

Shuichi's POV

Sunlight shined brightly through the window as I sat awaiting the infamous return of my lover. He has been distant lately which makes me wonder if I've done something wrong. I don't understand. What could have I possibly done wrong? I've given everything he asked and stopped whining like he said. I don't bother him when he goes to that study. So, what on Earth could be wrong! The unknowing drowns me like a current taking me away from the safety of my home.

I shifted my head and moved carefully away from the sliding glass door, leading out to the balcony. I sighed heavily, listening to the door open and close. I shielded my eyes from the sun rays as I turned towards the noise. Yuki walked in collapsing with a huff on the couch. "What is it?" I asked, not daring to go to the couch just yet.

"A fan gone crazy," he answered, pulling out a cigarette and holding it firmly in-between his lips. He still wore his long black jacket, but I could see the usual black shirt underneath. He hasn't changed since yesterday so it must have been important.

"What's going on?" I walked over to him and sat down on the couch. I caressed his delicate hand ,hoping he would talk to me today.

"This crazy girl claimed that I was the father of her child and tried to push the child on me. The press was swarming when she approached me. They must have been trying to blackmail me."

"Seems likely with how many flings you had," I mumbled, not really intending him to hear me.

"Do you take me for a fool? I would never put myself in that situation. I always wore protection. I despise children." Yuki pushed my hand roughly away standing and moving over to the balcony door.

"Yuki, I didn't mean…"

"Shut up. You don't think it was uncomfortable as it was. I don't need to hear it from you," he growled, emphasizing each syllable.

"Yuki, I'm sorry." I moved quickly over to him. I knew how mad he could get, and I didn't want to be sleeping on the streets again. Not after a year ago. I know that he won't put me in that situation again, but I didn't want to force him to forget my fear that still plagues me.

Yuki threw the abandoned cigarette out the balcony door before twirling me around like a dancer. He slammed my back against the wall, kissing me deeply. His cigarette tainted lips felt soft, but I could feel a slight quiver. I deepen the kiss, placing my hands against his chest and relaxing my body. I wanted to take away that slight fear I can sense through his kiss. He broke away from me and put his head down on shoulder.

"What if the kid was really mine? She had blonde hair almost the same color as mine. I don't know what would come of it." His voice was quiet and shook.

"Yuki. I'd stay with you always."

As if that was a signal relaxing him completely, Yuki pushed me harder against the wall, kissing deeply. His hands skidded under my shirt and up to my nibbles. My breath escaped me, and I could feel my body craving for his. "Yuki," I said breathily. I moaned to his skillful hands, playing with my nerves. He kissed and bit my neck, pushing my shirt down further so he could bite more of my flesh.

Just as his hands traveled further down my skin to my waist, I felt an enormous pressure and weight on me. I smiled to myself as I slid carefully down the wall. The house was quiet except for Yuki's quiet snores and my thoughts whirling around my head. What if he was right? What if this child did belong to him? Would the mother want to marry him? Is our relationship over? I know Yuki wouldn't give me up without a fight, but still. I felt like something terrible was unfolding. The child must have looked a lot like Yuki if it was enough to spook him.

I was about to fall asleep, leaning against the wall, holding the one I loved delicately in my hands when the doorbell rang. Of course Yuki heard nothing, but I couldn't ignore that door. I took my sweater off and placed it under Yuki's head. I fixed the short-sleeve shirt that I wore below the sweater before answering the door. Standing before me was the guard to the apartment building. "This was left for Mr. Eiri Yuki." I looked down at the basket in his hand and almost had a heart attack.

-------------------------------------------

Well if you read Gravitation EX you might think this is similar but the boy in the book to my knowledge is not Eiri's and he's old enough to walk on his own. LOL what's in the basket. I'm sure you know, but I might trick you. LOL Please review. Thank you for reading!!!!!

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

So let's figure out how old the baby is that would drive poor Shuichi insane. evil smirk

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

I stood there for a few minutes in the doorway with the basket in my hand, staring down at the blonde baby. It can't be. What woman in her right mind would leave her baby at the fake father's house? So there has to be some truth to this. I took the piece of paper out of the basket and set the sleeping baby down on the ground next to the door before shutting it.

No note just a birth certificate. I counted the months on my fingers. Four months old? A month ago we celebrated the year anniversary to my kidnapping. It's nine months in a pregnancy that would mean…I dropped the paper. It couldn't be. That's impossible! He had a fling while I was…while I was. That can't be.

I slipped down on the floor and leaned against the door. The baby was sound asleep, and I could still hear Yuki snoring in the other room. I curled my legs up and hugged them. Why does this always happen to me?

I must have fallen asleep sometime in the night because the next thing I heard was "Shuichi. Shuichi, wake up." I moaned and tried to roll over, but his hands were on my shoulders.

I opened my eyes. "Wha?"

"What is that?" I glanced over at the basket. It wasn't a dream.

"That's what happens when you don't protect yourself during a fling," I growled and pushed his hands off my shoulders.

"I told you I don't know what that woman is talking about."

"She just abandoned this baby to the door guard. There has to be some truth to it."

"Shuichi," he said firmly.

"She's four months old. Do you know what that means? You had a fling while they had me chained up!"

"I did not! I was too busy looking for you to even think about that."

I got up and walked away from him. I didn't want to listen anymore. All the facts were against him except for the fact that I don't believe this child is really his, but what if she is? I don't know what he did while I was kidnapped.

"Don't walk away from me like that? I can't believe you would even think I would have sex with a woman while those men were doing who knows what to you." He grabbed me and twirled me around. "You have to believe me."

"I don't know, Yuki."

"Alright fine. I'll go get tested. I get a lie detector test. I'll have the baby and I tested to see if she's really mine. I'll do whatever you want."

"What are you going to say if the baby really is yours? You could've been drunk and slept with her. She could have seduced you. There are a lot of possibilities. All of which I don't feel comfortable with."

"You think I'm comfortable with this!"

Suddenly an ear piercing scream unleashed from the door. The baby was awake. I sighed and walked away from Yuki towards the sound of the baby. Can't be much different than taking care of my sister right? I was sadly mistaking. I picked the baby up which made her scream louder. I tried rocking her, but that didn't work. I checked her diaper and when I picked her back up again she latched onto my nipple.

"Yuki!" I screamed. He stuck his head around the corner. "Get her off! Ow ow ow!"

I heard him laugh which scared me even more. He never laughs. "Now we know who the woman is."

"Shut up." He took the baby away from me and put a bottle in her mouth. "Where did you get that?"

"From the basket. You're not the only one that had a younger sibling."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know." We moved into the living room. Yuki sat on the couch, and I went to grab the television controller. I thought I saw something or someone out of the corner of my eye standing on the balcony, but I knew that was impossible. How could someone climb up the side of the building to get to the balcony? I should know that nothing is impossible especially in this time and age. But, who was that? I walk over to the door and look out it trying to find who the person was.

Just then, the glass shatters and I can feel something digging into my skin. I moan and look down to see blood slipping off my fingers. "Yuki," I breathed. I stumbled back into his arms. He wrapped his shirt around my wrists, putting pressure onto them. "What was that?" my voice shook.

Yuki looked around the room. "I don't see anything that could have shattered the glass. We have to get you to the hospital."

"What about the baby?"

"I'll drop her off at my sister's house."

"Oh that won't go over right."

"It doesn't matter. Just don't fall asleep."

He helped me over to the couch and got my jacket and the basket. You ever have this feeling that something terrible was going to happen? Yeah that's what it feels like right about now.

----------------------------------------

Wow that took longer than normal LOL maybe I should plot this out slightly better. Thanks for reading. Please review

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long daily. Work was requiring more time than I wanted to give so I'll update now.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Three

The drive to Mika's house was surprisingly shorter than normal. Maybe it was because I zoned the world out. I felt tired, but Yuki's last words kept drilling in my head. I couldn't fall asleep. He was right what if I lost too much blood. The baby slept quietly in her basket in my arms. Holding onto the basket gave me something to do instead of focusing on anything.

"Stay here. I'll take the baby and handle my sister," Yuki spoke, causing me to jump.

"What?"

"Stay in the car. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm okay." I slipped down further in the seat only being held by the seatbelt. I stared out of the window, watching the other cars drive by and people talking to each other as they walked along the sidewalk. I don't know anything right about now, and what bothered me the most was how the door broke. Something had to have shattered it, but what? I wonder if it was part of the plan with the baby. I highly doubt Tohma planned this.

"Shuichi, did you hear me?"

"Sorry?"

"What's going through your head. I need you to stay with me." His voice sounded different, more comforting and soft, but most of all worried.

"Just thinking about that glass. I don't know why it shattered the way it did. Plus I'm feeling strange."

"Strange? Strange how?"

"I don't know. My stomach is flipping, and I'm really tired."

"Hospital isn't far. Hold on, okay?"

I nodded and shut my eyes. "Shuichi, talk to me. Don't fall asleep. Sing to me. Do something to let me know you're still with me."

I sighed and quietly sang The Rage Beat slower than the normal beat. I don't know if Yuki was actually listening to me, but it did give me something to focus on. I found myself mumbling more as I got closer to the end of the song.

I felt Yuki turn the car off and looked out the window. People were everywhere, running in and out of the slipping doors. "Hang on. I'll help you out." He was being very nice to me. Something seemed like he knew what was going on, but I wasn't in the mood to question him.

Yuki ran around the car and helped me out. My legs shook and moving made me feel nauseous. The world was spinning, and I leaned completely against Yuki. "I'm sorry," I muttered not paying attention to who he talked to. He must have checked me in or something because before I knew it we were sitting in the waiting area. He had a clip board in his hand, and I felt his shoulder move to him writing. He had finished filling out all the information with an occasional question asking about my medical history. Yuki wrapped an arm around me and held me close.

"The doctor will be right with us. Are you feel any better?"

I shook my head. "Worse actually."

Yuki picked my hand up and looked at the bandage that he wrapped around my wrists. The nurse called my name and Yuki carried me into the room that the nurse led us to. I felt embarrassed that he did that, but he knew as well as I did that I can't walk very much longer. The doctor came in a few minutes later asking Yuki questions and trying to talk to me but my ears started to clog up. Everything felt distant and sounded like echoes. I wondered if some form a drug got inside of me, but I don't know how.

After the doctor left, I turned to Yuki. "Yuki, what's going on?"

"The doctor thinks you might have been injected with drugs or poison. He's doing blood work now."

"He is? I didn't feel him take my blood."

"That's not good. Hang on, okay?" I felt the medical bed lower more as I looked up at Yuki.

"What if someone shot the drug through the window?"

"I suggested that to the doctor. It could have happened. Don't worry about that right now. I just want to get you better."

"I'm sorry."

"Quit it. It's not your fault. I think I should call your manager and let him know that you won't be in for awhile."

"I'm sure he already knows. Mika could have told Tohma by now. What did your sister say about the baby?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm moving Mr. Shuichi upstairs to a different room. I want him to stay overnight so I can observe him," the doctor said, attracting my attention.

"Is it that serious?" I asked not really caring when he walked back into the room.

"Well there are drugs inside of you, but I want to make sure that there isn't anything worse, and it'll take a day for my lab to come back with an more intense look."

"Can he stay?" I asked quickly.

"Of course, but you need to rest and hopefully you can sleep it off." The doctor stood up and looked at Yuki. I felt Yuki's arms wrap around me and carry me again to the elevator and upstairs to a new room. The room wasn't as bright as the first one. It was much quieter also, obviously intended to help me sleep. I reached over and held Yuki's hand after he set me down on the bed.

"I'm just getting a chair. I'm not leaving you." I moved over in the bed and patted the now empty spot.

"I don't think we can do that, Shuichi." I frowned and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Alright, alright. If someone comes in and tells me to get off the bed I will." I smiled happily and cuddled close to Yuki's warm body. The drugs that were obviously in my system were causing me to go quickly to sleep instead of lingering on the what ifs and hows. I closed my eyes for a second and time flew by.

------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it. Thanks for reading Please review

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long delay. I'm haven't been in too much of a writing mood.

----------------------------------------

Chapter Four

I awoke the next morning to a much more frozen feeling than I expected. I rolled over to feel an empty spot where Yuki was last night. I jerked up, hearing the heart monitor beeping as loudly as I felt my heart beating. What could have happened to him? I took a couple deep breathes. He could be going to get tea or smoking outside. Just because he's not here doesn't necessarily mean that something happened to him. I sat up as the doctor walked in. "How are you feeling, Shuichi?" he asked.

"Better. Have you seen Yuki?"

"The blond with you? I haven't seen him since he helped you to this room."

I sighed. "Are you sure? He was with me last night, but this morning he was gone."

"He could have left before I came in to check on you earlier. He might have gotten hungry. Speaking of which are you hungry?"

"No, but is it okay if I leave soon?"

"That was the other good news I was coming to tell you. The antidote worked, and you should be fine, but if you feel nauseated or dizzy, I want you right back here, understand?"

"Sure. Thanks, doc," I said, quickly getting up and heading for the door. If he was smoking, he would be right outside. I quickly ran down the stairs, taking as many at a time as possible for my small legs. I hope that he didn't go up to my room before I could catch him outside. The sunlight hurt my eyes at first as I squinted them to look around for his blond hair. I bit down on my lip, a nervous habit I was trying to break. I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Yuki?" I shouted for the first couple minutes, but got no response from him. I waited there for a hour just incase he did happen to go back in before I could meet him outside. I still had a sinking feeling though. Maybe he went home for something. I started walking the long distance through the parking lot whenever I realized that his black car was still here. Now I really didn't have a good feeling.

I ran back into the hospital and stopped at the receptionist. "Have you seen a tall blond with a grumpy attitude?"

"Oh, hon, that describes lots of people. If you tell me his name, I could try to page him."

"Yuki Eiri."

"Oh the famous romance author. I saw him much earlier leaving with two people. I could still page him incase I didn't see him coming back in."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." I paced back and forth, waiting for Yuki to answer the page or perhaps walk back through those doors.

"There's a payphone on the other side of that door if you want to try to call him," the young woman said again, fixing her glasses on her face.

"Thank you." I ran towards the phone and dialed his cellphone number. Unfortunately, it went right to his voice mail. Something didn't seem right! I tried the house phone, and that too only rang and rang until the answering machine picked up. At that moment fear struck my heart, and I couldn't remember any other numbers plus I was running out of money to keep dialing these numbers. Who were these people, and why would Yuki leave without his car? Why wouldn't he leave me a message?

I left the hospital with a message at the desk, informing Yuki that I went home incase it was nothing. I hope it was nothing. I took the fastest train back to his apartment and let myself in with the spare key he gave me. The inside looked just like we left it whenever he took me to the hospital. The towels were dry so I knew he didn't come home to take a shower. Nothing seemed to be missing or out of place. I reached over for the phone sitting on it's charger and speed dialed Mika's number. Thankfully, she picked up on the first ring. "Mika! Have you seen Yuki?"

"I was hoping you were him. I wanted to know when he was going to take this damn kid off my hands. You know I don't mind kids, but she hasn't stopped crying since you both left."

"The hospital said he left with two guys, but he didn't take his car."

"That's not like him. He's known to disappear, but he wouldn't leave his car in a public area."

"I'm worried."

"As am I," I heard her sigh. "Do you want to come over my house?"

"I told the hospital that if they see him to tell him I will be out home."

"Well stay there. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Mika, you…" before I could say more she hung the phone up on me. I sighed and sat down on the couch still holding the phone. What am I suppose to do? The phone rang, and my body jumped.

"Yuki?"

"Try again," a cold voice responded.

"Who is this?"

"Shut up. You'll do as I say. Bring the child and yourself back to your lover's car tonight at six. No one else is to know of this or to be with you. Do that and maybe you'll hear his voice again." The phone went dead as it slipped my fingers.

Not again. Oh please not again. It's only been a year! I never asked for this baby. Don't tell me that this baby is vital to someone! Or this baby is some dark secret plan. I just wanted to live my life with Yuki and no other problems. I knew that being famous was a problem, but if it's going to be like this every year, I don't want to be famous. I don't want to worry about Yuki all the time, but somewhere deep down inside of me I knew that something happened to Yuki whenever I woke up, and he was gone. I glanced over at the clock and sighed.

------------------------------------------------

There it goes LOL it's not boring anymore. You knew I couldn't resist. I swear there will be some comedy in this some how LOL Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long awaited daily. Life gets difficult sometimes. But anyway I'm now able to write this new chapter and make all you happy nn

Chapter Five

The night air was chilled compared to the afternoon sun beating down on this planet. The child slept soundly in her basket by my feet. It didn't feel comfortable giving this young baby up, but unfortunately I only thought of Yuki and prayed that they haven't done anything to hurt him. I know Mika is going to be angry at me because of leaving so suddenly, but I didn't have time to wait for her. Plus she wouldn't give this child up for anything. She would think of another way to get Yuki free.

A car drew my attention away from the sleeping baby. I squinted to the headlights and placed my hand on the basket's handle. The car door opens and a dark figure stepped out. "Shuichi Shindo, step away from the basket and back to your _lover's _car," a deep voice sneered. The way he sarcastically spoke lover made my stomach turn, but I did as I was told and walked away from the baby.

The rear side door opened and two figures got out. "Release Yuki," I demanded as the two walked up to the baby.

No other door opened, and I began to worry. "Release Yuki!"

Suddenly a strange wind unleashed from somewhere knocking myself and the others off our feet. I saw them get up frantically, saying something in another language. I got up and tried to make my way over to the car, but the wind came again, and I smashed against hood of the car. I couldn't understand what was going on, but clearly they knew what was.

"Yuki!" I shouted. Where could he be? I noticed someone fall out of the corner of my eye and make his way towards the basket fighting again the winds.

Just as quickly as the wind started, it vanished without a trace. "Shuichi, get in the car," I heard a familiar voice. My heart beat rapidly, and it took me a couple minutes to finally get my legs moving. I got into the car as he handed me the basket.

"Hold onto her. We're going to make a quick exit."

"But, Yuki, how?"

"Later. We'll talk later." He stepped on the gas, knocking my head back with the quick velocity of the car. I didn't speak a word as he weaved in and out of the side streets, attempting to lose the car tailing us. The car bumped and slammed into things as I held the baby tightly in my arms, hoping that the seatbelts were enough to hold me in my place instead of shooting through that windshield.

Finally after a long time half hour, Yuki pulls into a parking lot. "We lost them for now," he commented softly. I turned towards him and started to cry.

"Yuki, I was so worried! W-" I start, but he leaned in and kissed me. His lips felt like I was kissing chocolate. Sweet and so full of life. We separated, and I leaned into him.

"Yuki, what happened?"

"You would never believe it. I barely believe it. I don't know how this happened, but this little girl is my daughter."

My heart stopped, and I bowed my head not looking at him. So he did have a fling. "Did you love her?" I asked quickly.

"What? No. It's not like that at all. She's a clone. Half angel half human. They cloned her just by using a piece of my hair. The woman that left the baby was an angel. She thought that if she gave the baby up to humans that the little girl would hide from those man."

"A clone? Who are those men?"

"I don't know, but from what I heard they sound like evil people. Like minions of the devil."

"What are we suppose to do?"

"Find a way to protect this baby until she grows up."

"What?"

"It shouldn't take too long. I heard that in a couple of days she'll become a fully grown angel. Unstoppable to them. I think we should go to another country and try to hide."

"Mika's worried. She's probably at your house."

"Give me your cellphone."

I handed him my phone as he dialed a number. I figured he was calling Mika, but I couldn't be sure. I stared down at the baby thinking of her as Yuki's. "Mika," I heard Yuki say on the phone.

The baby started to cry and I picked her up. The wails prevented me from hearing what Yuki was saying to his sister, but I assumed she was yelling at him like always.

Yuki took the baby after awhile and rocked her while he talked on the phone. I was shocked by how quickly the baby stopped crying. "Right," Yuki said and closed the phone.

"Mika got as a plane to America. We can hide out in New York for a few days."

"Can't we pick a different place besides New York," I moaned, remembering all the torture I went through with Rage.

"I know my way around New York better than any place. If they follow us there, I can lose them."

"Alright." I agreed, reaching over and holding the baby so that Yuki can drive. When will life go back to normal?

Thanks for reading please review


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay and making this one a weird one. It's my first day off in a long time. Let's see if I can get this going a little further and maybe answer a few questions.

Chapter Six

The trip to New York was a lot longer than I remembered. Yuki was quiet only shutting his eyes for a few minutes. He kept himself contempt by watching the sky outside the window. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I couldn't get up the courage to ask him myself. I stared down at the baby. She slept content in her carrier. Occasionally, Yuki would rock the carrier with his foot. He seemed so different; more emotionless than I've ever seen him only caring about the baby.

The plane landed on the runway, and I unbuckled my seatbelt. Stretching out my cramped muscles, I went to reach for the baby, but Yuki got her first. "Don't worry about her, Shuichi. I'll take care of her now."

"You shouldn't do things all on your own," I mumbled under my breath. Why did he always insist on going at things alone! I was here to help him. Why couldn't he see that? Yuki glanced back at me. "Nothing," was all I replied to his questioning look. I found myself slowly becoming jealous of this baby if you could call her that. Half angel. And what made me believe his story about the angels taking his DNA to create this child? Why would they choose him out of all these people? Was it all at random? Or was he just saying that so I wouldn't get upset?

We walked through the crowded airport. I followed close behind Yuki, afraid that he would leave me behind and not even notice. The crows of people made me nervous. I was still afraid of people knowing who I was. I just didn't want a repeat of last year or even when Tachi tricked me into going to his place.

Before I knew it, we were outside, and Yuki was hailing a taxi. "You're looking pale," Yuki commented, getting into the car.

"It's nothing."

"I thought you were over that."

How could I be? I mean he wasn't necessarily over his childhood pain. I stared for a long time out the window. I guess Yuki didn't think I would answer him back. After about a half hour, I glanced over at him. "Where are we going?"

"My apartment."

"You have an apartment here."

"Yes. No one knows of it. Not even Touma."

"That's amazing. How did you keep it hidden from him?"

"It's not in my name. Not in any name that could be mine."

"Who's it in?"

"Mindy Robinson."

I couldn't speak for awhile. He had an apartment under a woman's name. "Okay." I couldn't say anything else. It was too shocking.

The taxi stopped outside of a building. Yuki stepped out, and I looked up at the huge building. It was twenty floors or more high. On the ground in front of the doorway was an S shape carved in stone. The doorman glanced at Yuki then at me. "Who are you visiting today, gentlemen?"

"Mindy Robinson asked us to come over. She's due back from her trip soon."

He looked suspiciously at the two of us. "No funny business."

"No. We'll wait for her upstairs." He nodded and let us in the front door.

Yuki walked up to the elevator at the end of a short hallway and pushed the up button. "Tight security," I commented.

"Yeah. Sometimes actors come here to hide from the press. A friend of mine told me about this place. Normally the doorman lets me in with no problems, but I haven't been here in awhile. He must have forgotten me."

"Oh." The elevator was huge and had red carpeting with black diamond shapes scattered around. Yuki pushed floor eighteen, and the elevator began to rise.

"Are you sure we'll be safe here?"

"Nobody was following us, and no one knows we're here." I still didn't feel comfortable. There was something nagging me in the back of my mind. We walked out into a hallway. In the center of the floor was now forest green carpet. The walls were a lighter color green and every four feet was a small light. We passed door after door until Yuki stopped at the last door in this hallway.

Yuki inserted a key and stepped inside. The apartment was roomy like his other one in Japan. The living room only had a couch and a television. There wasn't a coffee table this time. The only table in the room was the one holding the lamp. I glanced around. One bedroom with a large bed. A small kitchen. It seemed to be fit for one person.

Yuki put the baby down. She started to cry. "She's probably hungry." Yuki picked through the only bag we had and pulled out a bottle. "You feed her. I'm going to the store for more formula and supplies for us."

I sighed. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Take care of her." Yuki left, and I stared down at the baby sucking away at the nipple. Okay. I guess. I've never taken car of a baby fully on my own before. My mother was always there helping me with my little sister. I sat down on the couch. If she was half angel, would she still have to eat? I made up my mind then. Yuki and I were going to have a serious talk when he got back. I wanted answers. True answers!

I must have fallen asleep while I waited for Yuki because the first thing I heard was someone putting things away in the kitchen. I rubbed my tired eyes and walked in seeing Yuki putting beer and food inside of the fridge. Of course he would think beer was a necessity. "Yuki?"

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked tired."

"We need to talk."

"About the airport. Yes. When are you going to get used to crowded areas?"

I sighed and leaned against the counter. I didn't want to talk about that. "The same time you get over what happened in the past," I said bitterly.

"You can't let the past stop you from living your life."

"You do!"

"That's not the point, Shuichi."

"Well this isn't what I wanted to talk about!"

"Then what?"

"I don't think you're telling me the truth about the baby. What are you hiding?"

Yuki slammed the refrigerator door shut. "I'm not hiding anything."

"That's a lie." Tears started to form in my eyes, and I cursed them for appearing. "And that baby isn't an angel. You had a fling, and you just don't want to admit."

Yuki glared at me. "How could I have the time when I was looking for you?"

"It doesn't take long at all," I barely got out through my lips.

"And what if I did have a fling? Are you going to leave me?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I want the truth."

"No you don't. You want to hear how much I love you, and I'll do anything for you."

I turned around. He was right. I could care less how that baby came about. I just wanted to hear him say those precious three words. Right about then I could care less what he told me. I couldn't stand being near him anymore. I turned and ran out of the apartment, hearing him shout my name but not caring. I ran into the busy streets of New York. I had to get away. How could I even believed that an angel had his baby? I just wanted to believe what he told me. I ran into a nearby park and accidentally slammed into a tree. I rubbed my head and leaned against the tree. Please rain…

There you have it! A few questions answered LOL Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Time for a new chapter. Let me see if I can get further with this thing. Sorry everyone I know it's not as good as part one. I'm trying!

Chapter Seven

Rain must have started to fall sometime while I was sitting there by the tree. I wished that I wasn't so deeply in love with Yuki because even while I sat there, I wanted to return to him. Unfortunately, I don't remember which way I ran from. Getting up slowly, I heard this familiar voice speaking softly to me. "Shuichi, it wasn't a fling." Yuki stood before me, holding the carrier. "If I was given a choice, it would have never happened. They said if I did it then they would let you go. I never expected a baby would come from it."

"Why lie to me and say it was half angel?"

"She is half angel. No normal human baby could put up a wind barrier like that."

"I don't get it."

"They are looking for a weapon that they could control. Unfortunately the mother wasn't being very cooperative. They wanted to raise this baby and train her to do their will. They didn't expect Mindy to escape with the child."

"Mindy?"

"That's how I came up with the name for the apartment. The last name isn't hers though. She found me by connecting the name on the apartment with the time that I spent in New York to negotiate your return."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know." Yuki glanced down at the baby. "Let's go back so I can fill in more pieces."

I sighed and walked with him. "Yuki, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should have told you everything to begin with."

"How did they get a hold of an angel? I didn't think they could be touched."

"Mindy isn't a real angel. They created her from her human body. They added wings and pushed her psychic powers higher than that of normal humans. Apparently that went to the baby in a different form."

"What do you mean?"

"The baby has control over the wind. Mindy can move things with her mind."

"Oh. What are they planning on doing? Just using her to kill people and invade countries?"

"I don't know. I suppose."

"Can our government get here."

"Not that American government could stop them. They could come over as tourist and kidnap her. I mean she's not even ours, and we made it here without anyone stopping us."

"That's true." We walked back into the apartment building.

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"Like I said. We now have a day before her growth spurt."

"How did they do that?"

"That I don't have any answer to."

Just as Yuki turned the doorknob, the door opened. Arms reached out and grabbed him. "Shuichi! Take the baby!" I grabbed the carrier just as Yuki disappeared through the door.

I took off down the steps, hearing someone running after me. I was so worried about Yuki, but I had to get the baby out of here. I didn't understand what the man was saying which made me think that America was in on this.

I stumbled out the stairwell and into the main lobby. I had trouble breathing, but I kept going. I went out through the door and looked at the doorman. "Call the police! Bad men in our room," I barely said in English. I'm glad I had a few weeks in America beforehand.

The doorman pulled out his cellphone and started to call the police. I saw the men chasing me enter the lobby. Gasping, I moved away from the door and hid between the buildings. The men ran passed me, and the doorman didn't try to stop them.

After the men were far away , I moved out of my hiding place. I walked back to the doorman. "Are they on their way?"

"Yes," he said as I turned around to look for the police cars but didn't see any.

I felt something hit the back of my neck. I instantly felt dizzy and collapsed on the ground. The man grabbed me and tossed me into the back of the van that pulled up. I barely had any awareness of what was going on. All I knew was that the van was moving quickly, the baby was no longer in my arms, and I could see Yuki unconscious next to me.

The van came to a sudden stop. Two men grabbed Yuki and a third pulled me out. I saw a large red brick building before they threw something over my head to block my sight. I still don't know how I managed to stay conscious, but I did.

The man carried me for awhile before he threw me on the ground. I pulled the black towel off my head and looked around. The room was cold and all the windows were boarded up. I saw Yuki on the floor and dragged him over to the bed. Once I got him under the covers and comfortable, I leaned against the bed and closed my eyes. There was nothing I could do right about now. The door was locked, and I couldn't leave Yuki. Then there was the fact that I didn't know where the baby was. We were so close to her growing up. Even though I didn't know the baby well, I felt sorry for her and feared what they would do to her.

I heard Yuki moan, and I looked back at him. "Are you okay?"

"Just a headache. Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"The baby?"

"They got her. The doorman was in on it."

"Shit." Yuki moved over and pulled me up in the bed. "No use you catching a cold sleeping on the floor."

"You seem calm about this."

"What more can we do?"

"You're right." I curled up in the bed next to him. He felt colder than normal so I wrapped my arms around him. "You feel cold."

"I'll get warm in a little bit. Just stay still." I nodded and closed my eyes. I didn't want to fall into a deep sleep. Just light enough so I could rest and hear if someone walks into the room. I knew Yuki would do the same, but I wanted to make sure that no one caught us by surprise.

I hope that's better! Forgive me I'll make it a little more interesting. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Alright maybe I slipped into something a little more interesting. At least I hope so

Chapter Eight

I heard the door open and sat up in the bed. Yuki didn't move which worried me, but I couldn't focus on him right about now. A tall gentlemen with dark features stood in front of me. "Shuichi, huh?" he said, but the only part I understood was my name. "Did you think you could get far with that baby?" he spoke again this time in Japanese.

"I would have gotten further if I knew where I was going," I snapped.

He slapped me in the face and picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "Listen punk. I know who you are and what you look like. There's no way you could hide in America or Japan. You can't hide unlike your lover there. He's given us the slip a couple times. Try this for your conscious. You're the one that was his downfall," he said rapidly. I didn't understand what he meant by Yuki's downfall. I just thought he was talking about being captured. I never thought it would be worse.

The man dropped me on the floor. "Sleep well, Shuichi Shindo." He turned and walked out the door, locking it again.

I lifted myself up off the floor and shook Yuki gently. "Yuki, wake up." Yuki didn't budge. I saw his chest slowly rising and falling. Something wasn't right. "Yuki, you feel cold," the thought flashed through my mind. I pulled the blanket off and noticed a large red spot in the sheets. Quickly, I searched Yuki's body and found the stab wound in his shoulder.

The wound bled still as I struggled to get Yuki's shirt off. The amount of blood he lost churned my stomach. With his already pale features, I could barely tell that he was losing blood. I kicked myself for not thinking about that with his cold skin. I took my jacket off and tied it around his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Yuki gave a subconscious grunt. "I'm sorry, Yuki," I whispered.

"Shuichi," he softly responded.

My heart skipped a beat. "You fool! Why didn't you tell me?"

He moaned and tried to roll over, but my knee was slightly on him, balancing myself so I could tighten my jacket over his wound. "Get off me."

"Hang on. I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

Yuki pulled my foot, making me lose my balance and pushed me off him in one swift action. "What did you do that for?"

"I said to get off me."

"I was trying to help you!"

"Doing more damage than helping." Yuki said calmly. He pushed himself up against the wall and adjusted the jacket around his shoulder. He flexed his fingers. "Now I can feel my hand," he commented, leaning his head against the wall.

"I'm sorry."

Yuki gazed soften and he moved over on the bed. "Come here."

I climbed up in the bed, pulling the blanket up with me. "A man came in earlier. He said I was your downfall. What did he mean?"

Yuki reached in his pocket and sighed. "Don't worry about it. Where's my jacket?"

I leaned down and picked it up off the floor and handed it to him. Yuki reached into every pocket until he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He took a long drag obviously relieving whatever tension he was feeling. He finished the cigarette, putting it out on the wall before carelessly throwing it on the ground.

"Yuki, I'm-" Yuki leaned over and kissed me with his famous "shut up" kiss. I let him do it and then decided that perhaps silence was best right about now.

I leaned back against the wall. I hated silence, but what more could I say. He didn't want to talk about anything. We were trapped in this room with no obvious escape. Who knew what those men had planned for us! It made me nervous, but I seemed slightly at ease with Yuki next to me. I also worried about the baby. Was she still alive? Yuki moved and lied back down on the bed. I let him sleep. He needed it. Eventually, I curled up next to him, humming Glaring Dream softly.

Within a fast couple seconds, the door flew open, and two guys grabbed me. Before I could shout to Yuki, they had a hand over my mouth, and I was carried out of the room. They roughly threw me on the ground of another room. There was a medical bed and cabinets with who knows what inside of them, and I wasn't planning on finding out.

I got up and looked around for a window. I even tried the door, but it was locked. It was worth a shot. I sat down on the bed just as the door opened again. Three men in white jackets and the two men that carried me in here followed them. "If you don't put up a fight, this will be over quickly."

"What are you going to do?" I felt nervous and very afraid of not only this crowded room, but the fact that there were five males against me.

"A little experiment."

I backed away from them. "No," I said firmly not caring what that experiment was nor what they were planning on doing to me. The two guards grabbed me, pulling me closer to the psycho doctors. The one doctor injected me with a yellow substance. I didn't feel anything at first, but then the nausea kicked in. I threw up all over the floor. My chest felt heavy, and the room was spinning. Apparently the doctors knew I was going to empty my stomach. They weren't surprised.

"Take him back to the room. We'll need to see him later." One of the guards picked me up and walked me down to the room where Yuki was still sleeping, or I hoped he was. He threw me on the floor without a care that he could have hurt me. I was slowly getting tired of being thrown around. I looked up, noticing that Yuki was still sound asleep on the bed. Deciding not to tell Yuki about this, I curled back up under the covers in attempt to ease my stomach and the pain in my chest. I didn't know what they did to me, but it made me extremely sick.

Sorry about that one being short. I've changed my original path of this story and I'm trying something new only because I didn't like the ending of the first draft. LOL maybe this way would be better. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about the baby. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this is going to be a short chapter because I don't have long to write this one and I wanted to update to all you!

Chapter Nine

I woke up the next morning to Yuki gently rubbing my back. I blinked a few times and turned towards him. "Yuki?"

"You're finally awake. You've been moaning for awhile. Are you okay?"

Coughing and spitting over the edge of the bed, I moaned, "Yeah. I'm fine." Yuki gave me this look saying that he didn't believe a word that I was saying. "I think I caught a cold that's all," I answered again trying to get him to stop staring at me like I had three heads.

"Where did they take you last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They took you out of this room last night. Where did they take you?" he asked more insistent than normal.

I frowned and stood up, swaying on my feet. "It was nothing. They just took my blood."

My head felt extremely lightheaded, and I would have collapsed on the floor if it weren't for Yuki getting up to hold me. "How much blood did they take?"

"Not much," I answered and then swore under my breath. I wouldn't be swaying if they took a small amount of blood so now I couldn't blame my lightheadedness on them taking my blood. I sighed and turned to him. "They injected me with a yellow substance. I don't know what it was nor what it's suppose to do."

Yuki scooped me up and set me down on the bed. "What are you feeling?" I closed my eyes feeling tired again. I just wanted to sleep. "Shuichi, don't go to sleep on me now. Tell me what you're feeling."

"Lightheaded. Sick to my stomach. Dizzy. Tired. Weak," I listed one after another. I didn't know why he wanted me to know all this, but I was willing to tell him anything right at this moment.

"Did you see the baby?"

I shook my head. "They had me in a doctor's room. I didn't see much walking between the rooms."

"She should be growing up any minute now."

Suddenly a blast shook the whole room. Yuki held onto the edge of the bed and kept his balance. The door to our room slammed open. "Daddy Yuki, Mommy Shuichi, hurry," I heard a young voice say.

Yuki grabbed me and started to run. I was still in a state of shock. Did this girl just call me "Mommy?" Yuki didn't object to anything he just ran with the girl through the building. I could smell fires burning and hear people screaming. Apparently everyone was trying to escape. We managed to get out of the house when the girl spread white wings that glistened in the moonlight.

"You're?"

"Shh. Questions answered later. Now time to escape," she said. grabbing Yuki's hand and flying us both away from the building.

We flew for hours until I finally saw something I recognized, Tokyo Tower. I never thought I would be so happy to see such a building. We were home. Home. Far away from America and those people that were holding us captive. However, as we drew closer to Yuki's apartment, I started to become more and more fatigue. If it weren't for Yuki holding me tightly to him, I would have lost my grip and fell to the ground below. We landed on Yuki's balcony as he reached out and opened the door. "They gave him something," I heard Yuki say, but all the voices sounded like distant echoes.

"I'm sure it's the same thing they gave my mother. Or maybe it's something worse."

"What's your name?"

"Lily."

"Where's Mindy?"

"I don't know. I haven't had time to mediate to find her. I was too concerned with saving the both of you."

"How did you escape?"

I heard Lily giggle. "They obviously don't know the power that they created nor the power of wind."

"How are we going to help, Shuichi?"

"I have to find Mother first." I heard Lily's voice going further away from me. "Stay with him. I'll try to find Mother."

I felt Yuki's hand slide into mine. This kind jester was rare so I enjoyed it. "How are you feeling?"

I thought it through. "Worse, but I can endure it. I'm sorry, Yuki. I had no choice."

"Don't worry about it. Try to get some sleep." Yuki pulled a blanket up and tucked me in.

"Stay with me," I whined. Yuki smiled and sat down on the couch. I pulled myself up and laid my head on his lap. He picked up a book from the table and started to read it as his fingers glided through my hair. He really was being nice to me. I wanted to treasure this moment forever, and I would have if I wasn't feeling so horrible. I can't believe we're home.

Sorry I know it's short but I won't be available much this next week and I wanted to get something off. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait!!!!! I know I said one week, but it's been slightly longer, but I'm going to try to get this story finished by the end of next week. I got the other story I've been working on completely written out but not typed so lets get this one rolling LOL

Chapter Ten

Voices sounded like echoes and faded in and out. I could barely recognize who was talking nor what they were saying. My whole body was hot, and I could feel sweat on every part of my skin. I felt so weak and wanted to sleep, but I wanted to know who was talking and what they were talking about. Slowly creeping my eyes open, I focused on the voices to figure out what they were saying.

"Were you able to find Mindy?" That sounded like Yuki's soft voice. It sounded like he was whispering. He must be afraid of waking me up.

Someone moved from the balcony and shut the door. "No. It's weird that I can't pick up on her scent. I wouldn't know how to heal Shuichi, and I don't want to risk his life by doing something wrong."

"What did they do to him?"

"I think it's like a poison judging by his fever and pale skin." Pale skin? I must look awful. Yuki sounded worried.

"Please tell me we have enough time to find Mindy before anything more happens to him."

"I hope so. Even as a baby I could sense her close by, but ever since I changed into this form it's much more difficult. I was thinking of flying around to see if I can pick up her scent from somewhere else."

"Be careful. I don't want those scientists catching you."

"I will. Don't worry so much about me. In the mean time maybe get him in a cold bath to calm his fever down."

"I will. How long were you going to be?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Yuki seemed to be talking so easily to her. I wondered when he got so close to her.

"I was going to make you something to eat."

"Don't worry about it. I don't feel hungry. You focus all your attention on Shuichi and not me. Well I'm off." The balcony door opened again. I heard feathers flap, and the door shut soon after.

I sat slightly up and looked at the beautiful view of the sun setting behind Yuki and casting as golden glow over him. "Yuki," I said. My voice sounded scratchy and deep.

"Did we wake you?" Yuki came and sat down beside me.

"No. I couldn't sleep any longer."

"Let's get you into a cold shower. Then I'll make you something to eat. How's that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful." I swung my legs over and attempted to get up, but the world spun around me. I felt like I could vomit at any second. Yuki laid a hand on my shoulder and helped me over to the bathroom.

"It'll be difficult to move on your own." He handed me a glass of water and started to slowly take my clothes off. At first I didn't realize what he was doing because I was focusing on trying not to vomit.

"Hey!" I tried to shout, but I choked on some of the water.

"What? Do you want to take a shower with your clothes on?"

I blinked. "Oh sorry. Forgot what we were doing."

"Oh I see. You wanted something a little more like this," Yuki purred and leaned over, kissing me. I pushed him away.

"What if you catch what I have?"

Yuki ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't worry. It's not like a cold."

Yuki continued to undress me than he began to undress himself. "Don't give me that look. You know I only have a shower so you need someone to keep your balance." I blushed realizing that I was staring at his nude form.

He was so attractive, and I could barely believe that he was mine. He made me so angry the first time we met, but I slowly became more and more attracted to him. And, now we are together like a real couple. "Shuichi?" I heard him say.

I blinked a few times, staring at his eyes. "Sorry, zoning out."

"I see that. Dreaming of me?" He held out his hand and that's when I realized that he already started the shower. With Yuki's help, we stepped in the cold shower. I shivered and naturally got closer to him.

"It's a little too cold."

Yuki reached over me and fixed the temperature. "How does that feel?"

I sighed and leaned against him. "Much better." It felt great to be so close to Yuki again and so peaceful.

"Yuki, what are we going to do if we can't find Mindy?"

"We'll find her."

"But what if we can't?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to sit back and watch you die."

Yuki rubbed my back and gently washed my whole body. Usually this motion was a turn on to me, but I was far too tired for that.

After awhile, Yuki turned the shower off and helped me out of the tub. We wrapped ourselves in the two bathrobes hanging behind the door. "What would you like to eat?" Yuki asked as we walked into the kitchen.

I sat down at the small table close to him. "Anything would be fine. Nothing big. I'm not that hungry."

He smiled and started to gather a few things from the refrigerator and the cabinets. About halfway through the preparation, Yuki glanced back at me. "Do you still feel hot?"

"Just a little."

"I thought so. Your cheeks are getting red again." He set some tea down in front of me. "Drink this. Dinner's almost ready."

"Thank you." I sipped the tea as Yuki sat down with the food. I was just about to eat something when I heard light footsteps on the floor in the other room. My heart rate increased. Why couldn't I have a little more time with Yuki? Why must they interrupt us now?

YAY YAY cheers I'm getting to the end! I hope you're enjoying this. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	11. Chapter 11

Alright I'm on a roll! Next chapter done and it's been less than a day! YAY. Well let's not hold the suspense.

Chapter Eleven

The door slowly crept open. At first there was no one there, but then a woman walked in. "I think I picked up on her scent. She might still be in America." She looked at me. "What? You thought I was someone else? Yuki knew it was me." I glanced over at Yuki who was still eating his food. He had a very calm face, but I didn't know how he knew it was just Lily, and I didn't care to ask.

Lily walked over to my plate and took a few potatoes. "Hey!" I shouted, bringing my arms around my plate to protect the precious food Yuki made for me.

"What? It's not like you're going to eat all of it. Or is Yuki cooking for you so rare that you're going to save every last bite," Lily teased.

"You know what!" I stood quickly and slammed my hands on the table. "Yuki would cook anything for me. Isn't that right, Yuki?"

Yuki didn't even look up nor pause while he was eating. "Yeah sure. It avoids you messing up my kitchen or hurting yourself."

Lily giggled and I pouted. "Why is everyone teasing me?" I whined and ran out the door. It was strange that I didn't lose my balance or fall. Just a few minutes ago I couldn't even stand on my own. I looked down at my feet. What was going on? I felt normal. I continued to walk along the hallway between all the rooms until I came into the living room. How is this all possible?

I moved around like I was on an invisible stage, dancing to my music with Hiro, standing next to me playing his guitar. I smiled and sat down on the couch. It did feel great moving on my own, but something inside of me made me want to be weak because I could get babied by Yuki. It was rare that he was so nice to me.

I reached for the glass of water that Yuki gave me last night. Suddenly my grip gave out and the glass slipped through my fingers crashing to the floor. I stared down at the broken mess. I felt horrible so I leaned down to start picking it up, but my fingers refused to grip any piece. Soon my own blood mixed with the water on the floor. I was so frustrated that I didn't even notice Lily and Yuki watching me.

"But I don't understand. I was fine a few minutes ago. What is going on?"

"Your mind was distracted enough to allow your body to move. You know that old theory mind over matter. You did it so naturally and all it took was a little bit of teasing," Lily said, picking up the pieces of the glass for me.

"How do I get back to normal?"

"That I don't know."

"What is happening to me?"

"The drug and I use that word loosely. The drug is playing with your nerves and muscles causing you to not feel anything. That is why you dropped the glass. You didn't think you had a light grip on it."

Yuki picked me up and put my back on the couch. He started to clean my fingers. "I'm tired of this," I mumbled. Yuki kissed my cheek but didn't say anything. It was like he was changing back to his normal self. "I'm sorry, Yuki."

"Shh. Don't apologize. This isn't your fault." I looked at my bandaged fingers.

Lily walked back into the room after cleaning up the glass. "Yuki, I don't think we'll be safe here much longer," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Yuki just finished the question when we heard what sounded like helicopters approaching.

"Please let that be K coming to get me for a surprise concert that he forgot to tell me about," I moaned.

"Unfortunately that's not K coming," Yuki said, getting up. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." I got up and walked half leaning on Yuki.

"We'll take my car. I'm sure the other one is still here."

We got to the door and opened it. The elevator opened and I thought, "What luck!" Finally something was going right for us. The elevator was here, and we won't have to risk waiting for the elevator to come up here.

An army filed out and I screamed, "Inside! Inside!"

Yuki slammed the door shut and leaned against it. "Get me something to jam this door shut."

With my inhuman strength, (Author note: that's what I call it when he came carrying everything to move into Yuki's apartment) I moved all the furniture against the door. We heard the men slamming against it. I was starting to get used to this mind over matter in order to control whatever this drug is doing to me.

"Let's get out through the window," Lily shouted walking over to the living room.

Just as we entered the room, more men crashed through every window surrounding us. I gripped Yuki tightly suddenly feeling afraid for my life. Every man had their guns poised and ready for an attack. Lily moved slowly closer to us.

A large bang signaled us that the men got through the front door and joined the others surrounding us. "So, you thought you could escape us so easily," a firm voice said as the crowd of men parted to reveal a tall man with dark features.

"We have to get passed them," Lily whispered.

"Throw the couch," I whispered suddenly.

"What?"

"Throw. The. Couch." I leaned down and flipped the couch towards the army of men blocking our way from the balcony. Please let this work or else we'll all be dead.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hopefully I'll get another one ready for you guys tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! Let's get this chapter rolling and find out if the couch flip actually worked LOL

Chapter Twelve

The couch suddenly flying at them scared the men to move away. Yuki grabbed me and ran out of the balcony. The men started shooting, but oddly no bullets hit us. I glanced back seeing Lily holding her arms out, blocking all the bullets. My heart skipped a beat. "Yuki, she's taking everything."

"Don't worry she must have some barrier up." He jumped off the balcony, and I started to scream. If Lily was up there holding the army off who was going to catch us! The ground was coming closer and closer by the second. Yuki held me closely just as we stopped in mid air. I looked up half expecting to see Lily holding us but Hiro and Suguru was holding Yuki's shirt and pulling us up into a helicopter. I was surprised that Yuki's shirt didn't rip.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thanks, guys. That was close."

"K-san saw trucks and helicopters flying towards your house so he hijacked one and came as fast as we could," Hiro said.

"Couldn't you get here faster, K-san?" I complained, leaning against one of the seats still trying to catch my breath.

"I could always drop you from here," he replied.

"No! No! That's okay. Sorry for complaining."

"Where are we going? I don't think we should go back to N-G," Suguru said.

"New York," Lily said, jumping into the helicopter, scaring everyone.

"She's okay. She's with us," I said quickly, watching K draw his gun.

"New York. That's where I think Mindy is. We need to find her so she could help Shuichi."

"What's wrong with Shuichi?" my best friend asked.

"Those scientists injected something inside of him. My mother is the only one that would know how to cure it."

My stomach began to hurt, and my lightheadedness was back. I felt much hotter than ever before. I wasn't paying attention to what Hiro and Lily were talking about. I was loosing feeling in every part of my body. If it weren't for the rapid beat of my heart, I would have thought I was dying.

Yuki glanced at me and pulled me closer to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm feeling really sick and hot. Plus my body is getting numb."

"Have you tried thinking about something else?"

"It's difficult with the world spinning around me."

"You're shivering."

"Am I? I feel extremely hot."

Yuki pulled me closer to him. "Try singing something. Usually you get a lot of energy from singing."

I closed my eyes and for the first time I couldn't think of the lyrics to any of my songs. I started freaking out. "Yuki, I can't remember."

\

"Remember what?"

"My music. I can't remember how they go!"

"Calm down. You're probably too worried to remember right now." Apparently my freak session caught the attention of everyone else in the helicopter. Hiro started to hum The Rage Beat. I started to calm down and the words suddenly came to mind.

I took a deep breath and began singing the song as if I sang it a hundred times again. When I was done, I smiled at Hiro. "Thank you, Hiro."

"Anything for my best pal. You're looking pale."

"I'm not feeling too well."

"It'll be another ten hours before we reach New York," K interrupted.

"K-san, can this helicopter make it there?" Suguru asked.

"It should. It's a military helicopter. It's made for long distant flying. You all must get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get close."

I leaned against Yuki and fell into a deep sleep. I don't remember what I dreamt of, but I remembered it wasn't good. I was trapped somewhere. I woke easily and looked around to see everyone else sleeping. I moved away from Yuki and sat down in the seat next to K. I put the headphones on and started to talk to him. "K-san, how close are we?"

"Maybe five more hours. Are you still feeling sick?"

"Yeah. I can't really sleep."

"Try sleeping up here. Maybe you were just uncomfortable."

"I don't know. I just feel too sick to sleep anywhere."

"Why didn't you call us and let us know you were in trouble again. We were all worried about you when you didn't show up for practice."

"I didn't want to get you all involved. Plus, I didn't think it was this bad."

"Where are we landing in New York?"

"There's an apartment that belonged to Mindy. It's somewhere near Central Park."

"We can land illegally there."

I laughed. "I guess since we have you now we'll be safe."

"Damn right. See now why didn't you come to me right away?"

"Next time I'll come to you immediately."

"There you go. Try to get some sleep."

I sighed. "I'll try, but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

"Try anyway. The best way to fight off any sickness is rest."

"You're right." I shifted in the seat and took the headphones off. The helicopter was starting to feel cold so I suppose my body temperature was finally lowering. I didn't feel much better, but hopefully my fever going down was a good thing. I slipped into another deep sleep not hearing the others talking about how concerned they were for me. My body was now controlling itself, and it said it was sleep time.

I agree with Shuichi. Sleep time. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	13. Chapter 13

I'm updating so quickly I keep forgetting what to say at the beginning. Thanks for so many people reading. Onward to the next chapter

Chapter Thirteen

I felt someone nudge me awake. I yawned and glanced at Yuki. "Are we there already?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the window. The helicopter flew over the main parts of New York.

"Where are you going to land, K-san?"

"I was thinking the top of the apartment building this Mindy lives in."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Hiro commented.

"Not at all."

I sighed and looked back at Yuki. He had a strange look on his face. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, turning around to look at Lily. Something was going on and I didn't like it. All my friends were staring at me as if they knew something and was keeping it from me. Maybe they knew there was no cure. Or maybe they knew I wasn't going to last long enough to find Mindy.

"I picked up her scent," Lilly said suddenly, walking over to the door. "She's waiting for us."

"Waiting?" I asked.

"Yeah she must know about your condition."

"How?"

"I don't know. All I know is she's waiting in a garden about five miles north." The helicopter shifted to the left as if K wasn't doubting what Lily was saying. I felt hopeful. So they really were trying to help me and it wasn't too late. Unfortunately that didn't make me feel better. Now I had no clue what they were hiding from me.

K slowed the helicopter and landed on a large patch of grass. "I'm going to stay here incase we need a quick escape," K said.

"I think Suguru and I will stay with K. At least we'll be back up," Hiro said.

"Alright," Yuki said, helping me out of the helicopter. "The faster we get to Mindy the better."

"Yuki, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on walking." I was growing very tired of this. I wanted to know what he wasn't telling me.

"Yuki, I want to know!"

"You have a tracker inside of you," Lily shouted before Yuki could say anything.

I stopped and backed away from them. A tracker? That's how they knew where we were. I was the one leading them right to us. I can't meet Mindy. She'll never be safe.

"Lilly, don't tell him that!" So it was true. No wonder they wanted a quick flight away. I moved further away from them gaining Yuki's attention. "Shuichi, come with us."

"No. I won't endanger anyone." Mind over matter. I focused on the cars driving by. I started to run in the only direction that had no one I knew. No K. No Yuki. And, no Mindy.. I jumped over a set of bushes, ignoring Yuki's shouts. I had to get far away from here.

Just as I turned a corner, I ran right into someone. "I'm sorry," I said, forgetting that I was in America.

"Where are you running to, Shuichi," a feminine voice said in Japanese.

I started to freak out. Whoever this was knew my name. I looked up and saw the same woman who claimed Yuki was the father of her child. "Mindy?"

"That's right."

"You have to get away from me. They are tracking me." My whole body started giving out as I vomited over by the bushes to avoid getting it all over her. The world swirled, and I fell on the ground.

I felt Mindy's arms around me. "First off you need to calm down so I could heal you. Second off I'm jamming the tracker. Lean against this wall and take a few deep breaths. Yuki, Lily, over here," she shouted as I did what she told me to do. I was too tired and sick to argue with everyone.

I closed my eyes and let my nerves calm down. I don't know if I was close to death, but I felt cold, tired, and weak. I felt Yuki sit down next to me. "Shuichi, are you still with us?" He sounded more worried than I ever heard. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Alright, Shuichi, lean on Yuki and grip his hand. There's going to be moments of tremendous pain. Just remember to keep breathing and think of only good memories." I felt Yuki shift me. I couldn't feel anything so I barely knew what was comfortable.

The next thing I remember was feeling something like sharp metal shards digging at my nerves. I screamed and gripped tightly onto Yuki's hand. Grinding my teeth, I tried to remember my first time singing on stage with Ryuichi, but it wasn't good enough to keep my mind off the pain.

After an agonizing long time, the pain started to ease and the nausea slowly calmed. I smiled and looked up at Yuki. "It feels great."

Yuki hugged me and looked up at Mindy. "Thank you, Mindy."

"We need to get going before they figure out where we are."

I got up and stretched my sore muscles. "Let's get back to the helicopter." Lily and Mindy followed close behind Yuki and me. I wished that I could do something for them.

"What did you do?" I finally asked.

"Cleansed your body of all things that didn't belong there."

Just as we walked around the corner, leading back to the helicopter, we saw the other three surrounded by cops. Oh great! First it was our army chasing us. Then the American army. Now it's New York's police. What do we do now?

OHHHH that was terrible, but let me try another chapter and see if I can get this story going again. I don't know what's wrong with me and this story. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	14. Chapter 14

Alright this chapter is better than the last one. Sorry about that! I must have been half asleep.

Chapter Fourteen

Yuki moved away from me and over to the cops. "Is there a problem," he asked in perfect English. Hearts formed in my eyes, listening to the words, but not fully understanding what he was saying. I loved how smart Yuki was.

"You have an unauthorized helicopter in the middle of a park. I need to see your paperwork claiming that you are allowed to land here. I tried to explain this to these three but only one barely understood English," the officer with black hair said.

"We had engine trouble and tried to radio it in, but I think something happened to that as well. We're sorry for this, but it should be up and running, right K-san?"

K looked over at Yuki and nodded. "Everything is ready."

"We're sorry about this. We'll make a report right away."

The cops looked at all of us. "Long way from home, huh?" the blond cop said.

"We're transporting Mr. Shuichi Shindo and Bad Luck to their concert here in New York and back to Japan. It's a lot easier for us to travel in a private helicopter than a crowded jet."

"We'll be waiting for that report and don't let this happen again. Call the police right away."

"Yes, sir. We will. Thank you for your concern." The cops took one last look at us before walking off. I sighed and smiled at Yuki. "I just told them we had engine and radio problems. They want us to file a report. My suggestion is we get back to Japan quickly," Yuki translated for us.

"I agree," Hiro finally spoke. We all climbed back into the helicopter and took off. For most of the trip, no one spoke. In fact, we were all praying that there was no more trouble.

Even though I wasn't sick any longer I still felt tired. I closed my eyes for one second before I heard Mindy speak, "We have someone following us."

"What?" I asked.

"She's right. It's a combat helicopter, and they're aiming right for us," K shouted to us. A loud beeping noise chimed from the cockpit. "They locked on!"

Lily got up and opened the door. She half leaned out the door as a fire started in her hands. She tossed it out of the helicopter, causing the missile to hit it instead of us. We rocked from the aftershock.

Mindy got up and started to open a few circuits. "We have something tracking us because that helicopter is Japanese as well.." It shocked me on how smart she was with technology. After awhile she pulled a wire and sat back down. "They can't track us now. Lily lose the helicopter!"

Lily smiled and spread her wings. "Will do, Mom." She floated out of the door and caught on one of the updrafts to get back with the other helicopter.

I switched seats to watch her through the door. Lily swooped around the helicopter like a vulture. Unfortunately, she wasn't enough distraction for them because they locked onto us again. They fired, but Lily didn't make it in time to stop it. I saw her blast a hole in that helicopter before we veered to the right.

K couldn't dodge the missile well enough and it chipped a part of our tail. We started to spin out of control, heading right for the ocean. I looked over at Yuki and silently prayed that this wouldn't be my last moment with him. I leaned in and kissed him deeply. Surprisingly, he kissed me back.

The helicopter stopped and we all jerked forward crashing into each other. We looked up to see us suspended in midair inches away from the ocean water. The helicopter slowly started to rise away from the ocean. Once we were level again, Mindy looked out the door back at the tail. "Lily is holding us. K-san, guide the copter and keep going south. I want you to drop Lily and I off at Hawaii. In the mean time, I'll do repairs to the tail so you can make it back home."

"Are you going to be safe there?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. And if not, we'll move. I'm not going to make anymore trouble for you."

"Mindy, wait," I said suddenly not wanting her to leave just yet because my growing curiosity was killing me. "How do you know all about repairing things and healing people?"

"Telepathy allows me to read anyone's mind whether they're close or not. I just look for the information I need and that's all I have to do." She smiled at me and spread her own wings. That was the first time I saw her wings. They were long and white like those angel wings I saw in books.

I couldn't see what they were doing to the tail, but eventually K regained control and coasted easily to the ground, coming close to landing. Lily and Mindy stood on the beach, waving us to go. We didn't want to stay long just to keep them safe for the time being.

We abandoned the helicopter close to the Japanese airport in Tokyo and walked to Yuki's car. "Are we all going to fit?" I asked knowing that it was going to be tight fitting all five of us.

"We should. We're not going far." We walked around the corner and saw a group of people surrounding Yuki's car. Just when I thought this was all over.

"Where are the girls," the male brunette said, walking closer to us.

"They died in the crash over the Pacific Ocean. They were trying to save us, but the helicopter took them down too," Yuki said.

"And we are suppose to believe that?" The man pulled out a gun and aimed it right at me. "Try that answer again or else your lover will die."

Flashbacks of my kidnapping plagued my mind. I was tired of people controlling my life. I growled and looked at the man. "I'm tired of people threatening my life! I just want to sing my songs and fight for Yuki's affection. So why don't you all leave us alone!" I shouted, picking up a nearby rock and tossing it at the man.

"Tell us where they are, and I'll leave you all alone."

"Never!" I lunged at the man and started wrestling for the gun. I heard two gun shots fire. At first I thought it was K shooting both of them because the guy I was wrestling with collapsed on the ground. The other men started to run away like they were afraid of what K or the cops would do to them for bothering us. I got up as Yuki ran up to me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm--" The world began to blur. I looked down at my shirt to see blood soaking it. Oh no! I collapsed into Yuki's arms and that was the last thing I remembered.

That's it for that chapter! I feel better it's slightly better than the one before this one. Well one chapter left. Hopefully I'll get it up before the end of tomorrow night. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	15. Chapter 15

I'm going to try this chapter a little bit different. Let me know what you think. Oh and warning it will be short only because it's the end of this mini series I have going. Well let's not hold you in suspense

Chapter Fifteen

The last part of my song ended with the crowd surrounding me, screaming our names and how much they loved us. I enjoyed singing for everyone since it meant hearing all their happy voices. I smiled and waved. "Thank you everyone for coming out! We enjoyed singing with all you." I turned around and instantly my smile faded. I haven't been myself since I was shot over two months ago.

After we vanished backstage, Hiro helped me into the dressing room. "Still not full of energy I see," he commented, handing me a bottle of water.

I shook my head. "Yuki's been helping me recover, but it just doesn't feel the same. I get scared every time I hear a loud bang. I mean Yuki dropped a pot, rare for him, but he did drop it, and I jumped almost out the balcony window, thinking I'm getting shot at. I don't know what's going on. K-san used to shoot his gun all the time and I didn't freak like this."

Hiro put his arms around my shoulders. "Don't worry. I believe you'll be back to your normal self in no time. I mean even the reviews are getting better. You went from the Playing Hurt Boy to Ever Lovable Shuichi again. People are starting to love you more and more. Don't let this fear get to you. Did you manage to go through all those get well cards yet?"

I reached for the brush and started to comb my hair. I was tired of it being so messy all the time. "No not yet. When I get home lately, I usually just fall asleep. It's hard to keep my energy going."

"Do you think it's also because of what those scientists did to you?"

"No, Mindy assured me that she healed that. Plus I got a secret get well card from them. She thanks us again and said that Lily and her were living happily in Hawaii. She also apologized for still causing me trouble."

"Did you answer her?"

"Yeah I told her not to worry so much because it missed every vital organ. She wanted to come to Japan and heal me, but I told her not to risk it. I recovered slowly, but at least it was naturally." I got up and grabbed my jacket.

"You want me to walk you home?" Hiro asked also grabbing his jacket.

"No I think I can manage on my own. Plus I saw Yuki out there. He's probably waiting for me."

"Is he worried about something happening to you?"

"I think he might be, but he doesn't really say anything. See you tomorrow, Hiro."

"See you tomorrow, Shuichi." I walked out of the dressing room and outside. Just as I thought, Yuki was waiting by his car. I moved through the crowd of people asking for an autograph and reporters asking me questions. I quickly declined the questions and signed only a few autographs. I couldn't put a smile back on my face only because I was growing more tired by the second and I just wanted to go home.

Eventually, I made it to Yuki's car which he let me in before getting into the driver's seat. "You're looking pale."

"That old fear of crowds is coming back. I think maybe I should take a break from singing. Maybe it was too soon to get back into the swing of things."

Yuki glanced at me for a second before looking back at the road. "I think singing is a way to get you back to normal. You just have to start to let things go. You're too emotional sometimes. And what was with that fake smile during the whole concert?"

I moaned. Of course he would notice me faking it. It was like Ryuichi. He could spot whenever I wasn't serious about singing. Was I that readable? "I'm tired today."

"You were the one that asked K for that gig."

"I know. I feel like I'm letting everyone down."

"You are."

I looked over at him shocked that he would say something like that. "What?"

"By letting these things bother you, you are not letting yourself recover and you're letting everyone walk all over you. Get a grip and go back to the way you were. You were the one that stepped on anyone and everyone in order to get to the top."

I smiled at him and leaned over the middle of the car so I could nuzzle his neck. "You're the best. I'll make you a promise. I'll do my next concert like I normally do if you can say those famous three words."

"You have zero talent."

"That's four, Yuki!"

Yuki smirked and turned into the parking lot to his apartment building. He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you," he said softly.

I was drowning in him again, but oddly enough it felt like I was getting back to normal. "I love you too, Yuki," I whispered, kissing him again.

"Now let's go upstairs. I'm hungry for something creamy and sticky."

I blushed and jumped out of the car quickly. Oh this would be exciting! I ran into the building holding the elevator door open for him. "Hurry up. You're the one with the craving."

I heard him chuckle as he leaned in to kiss me again. The elevator door shut and we began to rise up to his floor. I was so happy. This was the road of recovery.

The End

Sorry! Can't do it this time. Every time I tried to add another sex scene it didn't work so great. I don't want to ruin the end of the story so I'm going to leave it to your imagination. Thank you for sticking with me and reading all of this. Please review

Angel Dove


End file.
